


A game for another day...

by Bacner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Marvel - Freeform, Skye/Daisy Johnson - Freeform, a video game, alternate universe - freeform, art imitates life?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Just a brief little drabble about Skye of the AoS fandom.
Relationships: Skye/Daisy Johnson & the Bus team
Kudos: 6





	A game for another day...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Skye/Daisy and everyone else is owned by Marvel, (that's the point, actually!).

…Once upon a fine morning a young lady known as Daisy, Skye, Mary-Sue Poots, and a lot of other names, woke up and looked around, wondering:

“And what particular thing shall I do today?”

She looked around, her gaze landing on a certain angular box that featured five smiling – saying this loosely – of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, the Bus team, Skye’s team: the FitzSimmons, holding each other’s hands, (however reluctantly, cough), and smiling shyly; May, whose sombre facial expression couldn’t quite hide a wry grin; Ward, whose blank face somehow contained the signs of a desperate hope for redemption and help; and the greatest man of them all, Phil Coulson, whose smile had a warm invitation that he didn’t even try to hide up with sternness. All in all, a perfect, welcoming family of a team.

“Yeah, AC, I haven’t forgotten you yet,” Skye grinned cheerfully at the man in question, her own smile a study in optimism. “I’m certainly going back to you and to your – our – team to work and play and execute all the missions, but, alas, real world calls – need to pay my bills as well as for all of your game extensions and what-not, you know!”

Skye, (she had decided that this was her official name, thank you very much), took a deep breath and left for her new job. The box with the new ‘Marvel Entertainment’ game, the brand new ‘Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.’ was left behind, waiting for the appropriate moment to be opened and played. 

End


End file.
